


Fraser's Struggle

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Filk, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-05
Updated: 1999-05-05
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: A poem on Ben's transition to the city.





	Fraser's Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

FRASER'S STRUGGLE

 

****

FRASER'S STRUGGLE

 

Into the night I wander.

Lost, alone, deprived.

I need human compassion.

Darkness hides the tears I've cried.

 

Listen as the wind blows.

It's overwhelming to me.

Nature works its hardest

even here in this big city.

 

I walk, not knowing where I go.

I see the faces of strangers.

All alone in a city of millions.

Forced to hide my fears.

 

Sworn to do my duty.

I wonder what that means....

Here in the darkness,

nothing's what it seems.

 

A wolf is my companion.

I have no love of my own.

I see the ghost of my father.

I'm too far from home.

 

How can I get out?

I've got too many problems to juggle.

Is there love out there? What's the point of it all?

This is my struggle.

 

Adam Dunn 

 

written while listening to "Possession" by Sarah McLaughlin from the Due South CD. 

 

 

 


End file.
